Love in the X Factor
by JessiStyles1D
Summary: X Factor: When you dream, dream big and don't let anyone knock you down! One Direction/Harry Styles Fanfic I'm not very good with summarys, so I just did a quote! :


_Love in the X Factor: Chapter One_

_Jessi Monte P.O.V  
_

__Jessi smiled, as she looked around her. She was finally here, after two years of dreaming she was finally able to come! She was going to tryout for the X Factor. Not that she had a chance, what with thousands and thousands of talented people surrounded her? She was just one average sixteen year old girl whose dream was to become famous. She knew she didn't really have a chance, but she still wanted to try. She wanted an actually honest opinion about her voice. She sang for her friends and family, and they all told her she was amazing! But they are supposed to say that, to make her feel better. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking so negative! The line slowly started to move, as she got closer and closer to the line. She was only about five people away from the sign-up desk.

She could feel her palms start to sweat, as she started to have second thoughts. She felt her mom, and best friend Quinn both put their hands on her shoulder as they noticed Jess start to get fidgety.

"Calm down, Jess! You'll be fine! Perfect, in fact." Her mom said, lovingly as she kissed Jessi on the cheek.

"Yeah, Jess you'll do amazing! You always do! You have nothing to worry about." Quinn said, as she squeezed Jess around her shoulders.

Jess started to feel a little better, as they kept muttering words of encouragement as she got closer and closer when she was finally up to the table.

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked, with a bored look on her pale face.

"Jessica Monte." Jessi muttered, shyly. She wasn't very good with talking to people she didn't know.

"Okay, just walk throw the door and sit down until they call your number." She said, as she slapped a number on Jessi's stomach. "Good luck hun." She finished, throwing her a warming smile. Jess nodded a 'thank you' to her. Guess she wasn't as she thought, Jessi thought as she followed her instructions. She sat in the front row, on the left side. Her mom and Quinn sat in the empty seats on either side of her.

"You got this sweetie." Her mom whispered in her ear, as a backstage assistant with a clipboard called her number and three others. Jessi followed her, with her mom and Quinn by her side. Behind her was a cute green eyed, boy with gorgeous brown curl hair, and behind him was a girl who Jess didn't really take a look at.

As they entered the backstage, Jessi went in a far away corner where she could warm-up. As she did throat exercises, she could feel someone watching her. She looked up, only to look eyes with the curl haired boy before. His eyes, it was almost impossible to rip away from their gaze. They were a gorgeous emerald green, a green she has never witnessed before. They were surrounded by dark thick lashes, very rare for a boy to have and they seemed to just make the green pop out even more. Jessi, unwillingly ripped her gaze away from their intense gaze as she heard the camera crew come by her.

"Hello, sweetheart. What's your name? And where are you from?" Dermot O'Leary came up to her holding a microphone out to her.

"I'm Jessi Monte and I'm from Malvern, Worcestershire." Jessi said, her eyes trying to avoid the camera which was basically stuffer in her face.

"And how long have you been singing for, Jessi?"

"Since I was ten." Jessi said, with a small smile on her face. She heard someone call out her number.

"Well, good luck sweetheart!" He called out, as Jess felt her mom pull her into a hug.

"Knock 'em dead, babe."

* * *

Jessi felt her palms start to sweat again, as she waited for the backstage worker on the other side of the curtain to gesture her in. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, in front of thousands, and three very famous, and well-known judges. She sighed, when the guy gestured for her to go.

Jessi walked out to the stage, stopping at the 'X' in the center of the stage. She looked up, and her heart quickened, as she saw the huge crowd staring at her. She was actually going to do this...

"Hi, sweetie." Cheryl Cole asked her, sweetly.

"Hi." Jessi stuttered, slightly into the microphone.

"What's your name, and where are you from?" Louis Walsh asked, as he stared up at her. She felt her palms sweet worst under his gaze.

"Jessi Monte, and I'm from Malvern, Worcestershire." Many applauds ran through the auditions, causing Jessi to smile sweetly.

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen." All the judges eyes slightly widened.

"Really? You look so tiny!" Cheryl squeaked, slightly,"You're adorable." It was true, Jess was tiny standing at only 5'1.

"What will you be singing for us, tonight?" Simon Cowell urged her on.

"Umm, I will be singing Free Falling by Tom Petty. Acapella, please." They gestured for her to go on. Jess took a deep breath, before she started.

She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too

It's a long day livin' in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

And I'm free, I'm free fallin' Jessi hitted the high note perfectly, when Simon held up his hand for her to stop.

"Cheryl, what do you think?" Simon asked. Cheryl had a huge grin on her face, which caused Jessi to smile.

"That was amazing! You have such a beautiful, powerful, and unique voice! And your only sixteen!" She shouted, excitedly causing Jessi to giggle slightly.

"Louis?" Simon moved on.

"I have to agree with Cheryl, that was bloody amazing! When you you first came I thought you were going to be another quiet, shy voice but you blew me off of my seat!" He said, also excited.

"I'm gonna have to agree with those two. Probably the best performance all night." Simon added, sending Jessi his signature wink,"Now let's take a vote. Cheryl?"

"Yes,yes,and yes! A hundred times!" Cheryl shouted, still excited."Thank you." Jessi muttered.

"Louis?"

"Yes, of course, a thousand yes's!" Louis also shouted, with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you."

" I give a huge, massive, gigantic yes!" Simon said, in his regular voice sending Jessi another wink. Jessi squealed, so ecstatic. Before she remembered that she was still on the stage. "Thank you so much!" She said, before she ran off the stage. She handed the microphone to the backstage worker, before she ran over to her mom and Quinn who immediately grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!" Jessi squealed, not giving a care in the word about the cameras.

* * *

Should I continue? Let me know!

Please follow me on twitter: JessiStyles1D


End file.
